New Student Gaito Doumoto?
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: After Gaito comes to the mermaid's school he manages to brainwash Luchia into thinking he is her dearest friend, he doesn't seem to remember Kaito! Maybe getting the mermaid's pearls might be easier with Luchia...? Or maybe Lucia is meant for Kaito only?
1. Chapter 1

"Arggggh" Luchia thumped her head onto her school desk as the teacher wrote out more and more math questions, "I hate math" she groaned as she started writing down the questions with their answers beside them.

"Today, we have a new student" The teacher said and motioned to the door, "Please come in Gaito-san". A boy that looked exactly the same as Kaito except with grey eyes and hair walked in. Luchia knew who it was at once, she glared at him intensely.

Kaito's eyes widened as he stared at the boy who could easily be his twin. Whispering filled the air. "He looks like Kaito-kun!" "Could they be twins?" "Are they related?" voices filled the air.

Gaito smirked at the students in the room and all the girls except Rina, Hanon and Luchia swooned. Luchia wanted to vomit, Rina wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp and Hanon wanted him to disappear on the spot.

"Gaito-san, you're sitting next to Luchia-san, Luchia please raise your hand" the teacher smiled sickly sweet at Gaito, Luchia uncertainly raised her hand. Gaito smirked and sat next to her and dumped his bag beside him.

Luchia was doing the rest of her math questions when she felt an intense glare on her back, she looked up and saw Gaito staring at her. Luchia sweatdropped and turned to Gaito, "Stop. STARING AT ME!" Luchia shouted at him angrily, The bell rang and Luchia stomped out with the students running out of her way terrified.

Gaito smirked as he picked up his bag, "Found you, Pink pearl princess"

Luchia sat down under a large oak tree and placed her bag next to her. The wind tousled her hair slightly as she lent back and rested her head against the old base of the tree.

From a distance, Luchia could see Gaito walking over to her, Luchia narrowed her eyes and got up and started walking away. Gaito stalked up to her and grabbed her hand, "Let. go. or. die." Luchia hissed as him, Gaito just smirked and leant over to whisper in Luchia's ear, "Found you pink pearl princess"

Luchia's eyes widened and narrowed, "Got proof? My pearl is mine Gaito, you'll never have it" she sneered in a very un-Luchia like way. Gaito Smirked and suddenly his hand whipped out and ripped her necklace that held her pearl straight from her neck.

Luchia's eyes widened with shock, she leaped out to snatch the precious necklace back, "Give it back!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Ehhh, maybe...No" Gaito smirked and started walking away. Luchia flared with anger, you rashed towards him and pushed him foward so he fell foward onto his face, "Give it back!" Luchia snatched the pearl necklace back and gave Gaito a good swift kick on the shin.


	2. He's not as bad as I thought!

Luchia stomped all the way back to Pearl Piari when the bell finally rang. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Gaito!" she cursed at the silver haired boy as she walked along the beach, the longer way to Pearl Piari to her annoyance.

"Hey Pink Pearl" a voice whispered into Luchia's ear, Luchia felt a vein pop as she slowly turned to face the owner of the voice. "Are you stalking me!" an angry mermaid pouted to Gaito.

"Maybe..." Gaito shrugged and Luchia raised an eyebrow, "Okay, maybe I am" he chuckled slightly. "Go away, you're annoying me" Luchia huffed and crossed her arms and started walking away but Gaito kept following her.

"Ughh" Luchia sighed and flopped down onto the sandy beach and Gaito sat next to her, "Why are you following me? Why are you acting so nice?" Luchia asked Gaito, Gaito shrugged, "I just feel like I should".

Luchia stood up and brushed the sand off and started walking away, Gaito reached out and grabbed her hand, "Want to go for a swim?" he asked smirking at Luchia. "No way! You're the enemy!" she huffed, Gaito looked at her with pleading eyes, "Fine, but if you try anything I'll make you regret it" she said warningly.

Gaito grabbed her hand and ran into the water, Luchia ran behind him laughing. Luchia dived into the water and turned into her mermaid form and swam next to Gaito.

It was actually fun, not that Luchia would admit that until her pearl started glowing signallying Hanon or Rina were in trouble. Luchia reached up to her pearl, "Hanon! Rina!" Luchia went to go find them when Gaito grabbed her hand, "Where are you going?" he asked, "I have to go help Hanon and Rina!" she exclaimed and swam away with Gaito following.

"Hanon, Rina, I've found you!" Luchia called to them, they were already in idol form, "Pink pearl voice!" she chanted and transformed into her idol power up form.

Gaito was watching behind some coral, he smirked, "So that's their power...?" he chuckled and continued watching.

"I'll make you regret you showed up! Pichi Pichi voice, live start!" Luchia winked and sang.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai!" She ended the song early and then chorused with the others,  
"Love shower pitch, would you like an encore!" They all winked as Eiriu disappeared with the usual, "I'll be back!".

Luchia beamed at Rina and Hanon and laughed, "I'll see you later guys! I'm going to go give Kaito a hint who I am!" Luchia winked and popped back into her mermaid form and swam to the rock she always goes to.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta..." within the first few words Kaito was there and wading into the shallow water towards her, she smiled at him. "Please hurry Kaito...Please hurry and find me...before I have to go..." she smiled sadly before diving back into the water, her words echoing, "find me, find me, find me".

The next day at school wasn't bad, she was actually starting to enjoy having Gaito around, not that she would admit that anytime soon mind you. It was around recess time when...

"Hey! Give it back!" Luchia screeched as she tried to grabbed the precious pearl from his hands again, "Only if you go on a date with me!" he laughed playfully as she jumped higher and higher, "Fine! Now gimme my pearl!" Luchia pouted as Gaito pulled a small pink pearl from his pocket and dropped it in Luchia's hands. "How'd you get it anyway?" Luchia asked suspiciously as she squinted at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Gaito teased, Luchia glared and turned away and stalked over to Kaito.

"Hey Luchia" Kaito smiled at Luchia, Luchia was fading from the mermaid to her human side. Kaito's smile turned to a frown as standing in Luchia's place was the mermaid. Luchia tilted her head, "What's wrong?" she asked looking at Kaito's shocked face. In Kaito's view, Luchia flashed back to herself and not the mermaid.

"Nothing" Kaito smiled slightly, "Oh Gaito's coming over here, oh joy" Luchia rolled her eyes sarcastically as Gaito stalked over to them. "Hey Kaito" Gaito smirked at Kaito as he grabbed Luchia's hand, "Ew! Don't!" Luchia yanked her hand away and moved away from Gaito by a few inches.

Gaito laughed at Luchia who huffed and crossed her arms, Gaito ruffled Luchia's hair much to Luchia's annoyance. "WHy do you keep doing that? It's like your a second Kaito!, but your HEAPS more annoying" Luchia pouted as she pointed accusaingly at Gaito.

"Sure I am, kid" Gaito muttered under his breath, "I'm not a kid!" Luchia roared as he hit him with her book. Kaito watched the two fighting like a couple and felt a pang of envy.

"Ehh, Luchia?" Kaito asked, Luchia looked up and ceased her punching of Gaito, "Yeah Kaito?", "Want to go somewhere after school?" Kaito asked hopefully, Luchia beamed, "I'd love to!".

Luckily for Kaito and Luchia, the bell rang just after Luchia had confirmed the 'date'

"Yes! C'mon Luchia, let's go!" Kaito grabbed Luchia's hand and started running to wherever Kaito was taking them.


	3. Forgetting!

**Bloodmoon Goddess gave me an idea for this and future chapters, you can see his/her review in the review section :) :D - Mermaid-Luchia**

Gaito was watching Luchia and Gaito the whole time through their 'date'. He felt a pang of envy at what he saw.

Luchia was happily laughing along with Kaito, her eyes were literally tear'ing with joy. Gaito glared at Kaito, what was he feeling? Envy? Protectivness? He didn't care, Luchia was his.

Gaito blinked at what he just thought, Luchia was...his?. An idea set in his mind, Luchia WOULD be his...

Luchia and Kaito were walking along the beach, hand and hand. "Thanks for taking me out Kaito" Luchia smiled up at Kaito, Kaito smiled back "I'll see you later" Kaito waved and started walking away. Luchia smiled, "Bye, see you at school!" Luchia giggled and ran up to a large rock next to the sea.

A hand reached out and grabbed her foot, "Kyaaaa!" Luchia screamed as she fell into the tumbling waves.

A deep chuckle reached Luchia's ears, she spun around to face-

"Gaito! What'd you do that for!" Luchia pouted as she punched Gaito on the shoulder, Gaito reached into his pocket and after a while pulled out a light pink conch shell and held it towards her, Luchia gave him a puzzled him, "What's this for?" she asked, "Just take it" Luchia gave him a funny look before closed her small hand around the conch.

There was a bright pink lightas all of Luchia's memories were erased and made all over again, She forgot everything, everyone. Except Gaito.

In Luchia's eyes, Gaito was her life long best friend and soon to be husband.

Luchia shook her head, saw Gaito and smiled, "Oh, Hello Gaito" she gave him a hug which Gaito, oddly enough, returned. "So, where are we going?" Luchia asked Gaito as they swam to the surface, "The human world" Gaito smiled at Luchia's visable excitement.

"We're here!" Luchia chanted as she pulled herself onto a nearby rock, Gaito smiled *cough smirked cough* at Luchia's enthuseum.

When Luchia was dry, she turned into her human form, only it was slightly different. Her hair was a lighter blonde and to her elbows, her eyes were speckled with ocean blue. she was still wearing the pink dress she wore out with Kaito, not that she would remember him anyway.

Luchia held out a hand for Gaito, who glady took it. When he was in his human form, he wasn't much different, he was just wearing his uniform instead of his black robe thing.

Luchia took Gaito's hand and started skipping along the beach, she let go to greet three people who were calling out a name 'Luchia'.

"Hello! I'm Luchia, what are your names?" Luchia grinned and bounced up to them and held her hand out, Gaito mentally facepalmed. "Luchia! Where were you!" Hanon flicked Luchia's forehead, "Ow!" Luchia reached up to her head, "What was that for? I don't even know you guys yet!" Luchia said before backing away slowly and sprinting away with Gaito to some unknown place.

"Eh? What happened?" Hanon backed away, "Did you see who was with her? It was Gaito, you know, the Gaito who's TRYING TO KILL US" Rina sighed, "What do we do now?"


	4. Trying to remember bad chapter sorry X

"Hello Everyone! I'm Nanami Luchia! Nice to meet you!" Luchia winked at the class from her postion at the front of the class. The teacher stood up and placed a hand on Luchia's shoulder and smiled, "Nanami-san lost her memory, so she doesn't remember anyone except strangely enough, Gaito" the teacher said and told Luchia to sit next between Gaito and Kaito.

"Hello, I'm Luchia!" Luchia turned to Kaito and held out her hand, Kaito was shocked, "Y-you forgot m-me, L-luchia?" he stuttered, Luchia ducked her head, "I'm sorry" she whispered and turned to the front of the class.

Later in music class, Luchia was asked to sing in front of the class much to Luchia's annoyance, "B-but I forgot how to sing!" She stuttered, Tarou-chan smiled at her, "Just try Luchia-chan, I know you can do it". Luchia shivered and opened her mouth:

"S-Star Light,

H-hikari wo motto atsumetara

Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo

Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai-" Luchia stopped, The class applauded loudly and whistled. Luchia smiled slightly, but her eyes told a different story. "Why did you stop Luchia-chan? You stopped great!" Tarou-chan exclaimed. Luchia's eyes widened as she choked out, "I-I can't remember!" she clutched her head in pain as she dropped to her knees, "It hurts! It hurts! I can't remember!" she screamed. Gaito ran to the front of the class and kneeled next to Luchia, and touched her arm.

Luchia's eyes shot open as she screamed one person's name "Rina!"

Luchia ran through the corridors, desperate to get to one person. Rina Toin.

Luchia stopped before a door before throwing it open, "Is Rina Toin in this class!" She screamed in a desperate attempt to find her. Rina looked up from her work, "Luchia?" she asked, "You have to hurry Rina! Come on!" Luchia bounced up and down, Rina told the teacher she'd be back and hurried after Luchia.

"Luchia? What wrong?" Rina asked as she grabbed Luchia's hand, "I'm trying! I can't remember, Please. I can hear you singing in my head! It might help me! Please!" Luchia said in her panic.

"Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa

Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite

Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA

Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru..." Rina sang softly to Luchia who's eyes widened, "G-green mermaid princess?" Luchia asked Rina, Rina nodded and Luchia's bangs covered her eyes, "Your no friend of mine" she whispered and started running from the school.

a single tears rolled down Rina's cheek, poor poor Luchia. Luchia's word's echoed behind her,

"A song I can't forget, it haunts my past, present and future. But that song, I have forgotten"

Luchia and Gaito slept under water that night because honestly, Luchia didn't think he had a house in the human world.

Luchia hugged her tail closer to herself, a song she couldn't forget, the song that brought her and Kaito together. But she didn't remember any of that!

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta..." Gaito's head snapped over to her, "What are you singing?" he asked, "I don't know" Luchia whispered.


	5. You can't get rid of me! I'm immortal!

Gaito smirked at the 3 marine animals floating infront of him, An eel, a fish and a small dolphin. After muttered a few strange words, the 'fish' in front of him changed into person! Well techinally mermaids, but still.

The first one had a light pink almost white tail, a light pink shell-bra and small pink pigtails. The name Gaito had given her was Yuuki, which means 'Snow' or little princess in japanese.

The second, was nearly the same except the tail was a lovely lavender colour with shoulder length caramel hair with kind, gentle brown eyes. Gaito named her 'Kara'.

The third and final mermaid had a powdery blue tail with deep green eyes, she had long flowing locks of aquamarine hair to her waist. Gaito called her Kaia.

The three mermaid opened their eyes and looked at Gaito, "Yes Gaito-sama?" they chanted back at him, "You must be Luchia-sama's best friends, I told her that you were best friend before she lost her memory. Now go, find her, gain her trust" Gaito dismissed them and they all swam off to greet 'Luchia-sama'

Luchia was sitting on a nearby rock, humming to herself when three mermaids swam infront of her, "Oh Hello! You guys must be my best friends!" Luchia beamed and hugged them. Yuuki, Kara and Kaia all smiled and hugged the Pink princess back. Oh the irony of it all.

"it's not fair!" Sheshe hissed to Mimi and the dark lovers, "Gaito's giving her all the attention!" she glared at Luchia's direction, The dark lovers all agreed and all listened to her plan...

Sheshe and Mimi would lure Luchia out and away from Gaito, take her pearl and the locked her in a nearby cave, it was perfect!

"Luchia-sama, follow me!" Mimi called happily, Sheshe wanted to vomit at the happy tone of her voice. Luchia looked up and smiled and swam over to Mimi, Mimi grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the cave, "Where are we going Mimi-senpai?" Luchia asked cheerily. Mimi's face darkened as she spoke, "I'm not going anywhere, it's you that going!" She smirked as she pushed Luchia into the cave, she laughed at Luchia's shocked and confused face as the rocks came down and covered the exit.

"Luchia? Where'd you go?" three high voices and a deeper once called for the pink princess. 'Shit' thought the dark lovers and black beauty sisters as they saw Gaito closing in on them. Shit was right, "Where is Luchia, where did you do!" Gaito's face darkened with anger. "S-she's in there! T-the cave collasped!" Yuri stammered as Gaito swam forward to look at the damage.

"You idoits, you could have killed her!" Kaia screamed in their faces as she, Yuuki and Kara hurried to pull the rocks away. after 10 minutes of work, there was a small gasp, large enough to see the body of Luchia laying spawled across the cave's floor.

Yuuki glared daggers at Mimi before continuing her work.

She slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them, "it's so light!" Luchia complained as she sat up, she was currently still in the cave, but she saw Kaia from outside a small gasp moving the rocks away.

Soon, there was a hole large enough for Luchia to slip out, "Thank You!" she hugged Gaito, Kaia, Yuuki and Kara before turning and glaring daggers at the people who had trapped her there. "You think that's funny! I'll show you funny!" Luchia cracked her knuckles and the dark lovers gulped.** (A/N: When I say darklovers, I mean Sheshe and Mimi included.)**

Luchia sighed and told the others she'd be back and swam to the surface to watch the surfers.

Kaito was surfing the waves like a pro, Luchia cheerily watched him for a while until he finally fell off. Only, he didn't come back up.

"Oh, that's not good" Luchia frowned as she dived back in the water to search for the orange haired boy. She found him floating near some corals and she pulled him to the surface. "Hey, wake up Kaito" she shook him and he ever-so-slowly opened his eyes.

"You saved me. Again!"


	6. I will find your memories, just wait!

**Okay! The next chapter of 'New Student Gaito'!, Thank you for your support! I'll try to update my other stories, but it's hard since school's back for me.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Again?" Luchia frowned at the orange haired surfer, "What do you mean again? I'm sorry, I lost my memories recently, I can't remember anyone except my fin'ance Gaito" Luchia tapped her chin in thought. The stunned Kaito's brown eyes widened, 'How could this be?'

Luchia and the pink mermaid have lost their memories...' he thought before realising, "L-Luchia?" he stuttered to the pink mermaid, she looked up and beamed at him, "Yes?". Kaito saw black around the edges of his vision before he passed out.

When Kaito opened his eyes, he noticed Luchia kneeling in her human form next to him, "geez" she huffed as she helped him sit up, "You pass out too much Kaito!" she pouted before laughing, her laugh was like a jingling bell. Kaito smiled sadly. Luchia's smiling face suddenly faltered, "Oh, It's time to go, See you Kaito" Luchia smiled faintly before diving back into the water.

"Luchia was my mermaid, she was right there, but I never noticed" a lone tear found it's way down the young surfer's cheek

" I wonder if Luchia's okay right now...?" a lone voice mumbles as it's owner paces the room. "She'll be fine Hanon, stop pacing!" Rina complained calmly, even though she too was worrying to hell's end.

"What if Gaito takes her pearl Rina! Luchia wouldn't know any better!" Hanon panicked as she paced, faster and faster. Rina put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll figure this out Hanon, just have faith"

"Faith! FAITH! How can we have Faith when our friend can barely remember her own name!"

"Faith Hanon, Faith"

"Shut up you"

"I'm bored, we have nothing to do"

Sigh, "Let's find something then" Kaia, Yuuki, Kara and Luchia sighed heavily again before swimming off in the darkened waters. "You know what? I think this place is HAUNTED" Kaia whispered as they swam around the dark corals and the water seemed to grow darker and darker with every metre they swam.

"Don't say that! Are you TRYING to creep me out or something?" Yuuki punched Kaia on the shoulder and Kaia pouted, "Shhhh! Be quiet! The GHOSTS might hear us!" Luchia whispered, making sure the word 'ghosts' was loud and clear.

"Yeah, Shut up Kaia"

"Mind your own bee's wax Kara"

"I'm ignoring you now"

"No! I'm ignoring you!"

"No! I am!"

"Me!"

"No! Me!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Luchia hissed and they both shut up. "Why are we here anyway?" Luchia stopped swimming for a moment to think, "Maybe we could go on land and do something? It's funnier on land" Luchia confirmed as she looked on to her friends. Kaia nodded in agreement, "I've never been on land, but if you think it's fun, then it is Luchia-chama!" Kaia shook her head and the others murmered in agreement.

Luchia nocked her head in confusion, "But what will we do there?" she asked the other three who scratched their heads in thought. "We could go to a theme park?" Luchia suddenly pipped up, but the others didn't seem so excited. "What's a theme park...?"

"I told you it would be fun!" Happily chirped a dirty blonde haired girl wit her three other friends. Yuuki giggled and pulled off more candy floss, "Yep! I like this stuff, it melts in your mouth!" she excited over-dramaticly as she stuffed the soft food into her already over stuffed mouth. "Greedy guts" Kara poked her tongue out at Yuuki who scowled, "It was Luchia who ate most of it!" she exclaimed some-what proudly, Luchia huffed, "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Okay, let's not start this AGAIN!" Luchia threw her hands up and stalked away to see more rides. The three girls giggled and trotted after Luchia, already knowing that they were already best friends with Luchia, even if they'd just techinally became human barely a week ago...

"You made her life a misery! Why should we help you!" screamed an angry Hanon, Kaito stepped back a few steps and put his hands up. "I said I'm sorry! I just want to save her from Gaito!" he tried to explain but Hanon was really mad. "It seems that Gaito treats her better than you!" she stormed and Kaito's eyes widened with hurt. "I never meant to hurt her, it's been hard for me too! Never knowing that the one that you love and desire for is actually your best friend!" he whispered sadly before running out and slamming the door behind her leaving nothing but a shocked Hanon behind.

"Luchia? Where are you?" A voice called into the darkness, "I miss you..." the lone voice whispered.

"We're back! Hope ya missed us!" Luchia swam over to Gaito and glomped him laughing. Gaito smiled as he ruffled Luchia's hair, "Where did you go anyway?" he asked as they all sat together on a rock, Luchia's eyes brightened, "We went to the theme park!" she recited. Gaito smiled, finally really happy...


End file.
